Breathe In Now
by Belladonna Sinistra
Summary: A short, sweet vignette-style songfic, from Zoisite's point of view, reflecting on her relationship with Kunzite.


A vignette-style songfic from Zoisite's point of view, set to 'Breathe In Now' by George. It reflects on her relationship with Kunzite, and how she often wonders about how he feels about various things. Fairly short, pretty sweet, methinks. ;)

Please note: I do not own the song 'Breathe in Now' (though I wish I did), it belongs to Katie and Tyrone Noonan. I also do not own Zoisite, Nephrite or Kunzite, they are the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Why are you reading this rubbish, anyway?! Read the story, it's much more interesting! ;)

Cheers!! :)

-Belladonna Lugosi-

Breathe in Now – by Belladonna Lugosi 

**__**

_I see love and beauty all around_

_I also see the sadness that's embedded in your frown_

_I wonder why you choose not to talk to those who surround_

_I sense a fear of lifting heavy feet_

_Higher than you want to_

_I just want to believe your truth…_

I can see him now, sitting by the window, gazing out at the view. My commander. My lover. Kunzite. Even his name sends shivers down my spine. I know that sounds silly, but it's true. He's been so sad lately, so silent. Everyone has, really. Perhaps it's the humiliation that comes from constant defeat, grinding everyone down. It gets to you eventually, that crushing sensation of despair and hopelessness. I know everyone just sees me as 'the dumb blonde', but I feel it too, and right now, I want to know what Kunzite feels. Is he as tired as the rest of us, or does he really believe that everything will be okay, like he always says?

You stand there but you do not cast a shadow 

_You walk away with every word you choose not to say_

_I suppose that moving on paints a new colour for each day_

_I don't like to see dreams put on the shelf_

_To deal with on that one day_

_I just want to be happy for you…_

Whether you know it or not, he's always there, watching and listening, as if he's waiting for something…Even when Nephrite and I argue, he never intervenes or tries to put a stop to it, he just stands there silently, waiting…It's quite creepy, actually. You can feel him walking away, distancing himself with every silence…In spite of all that, I always somehow get a sense of…optimism from him, as though he knows something we don't. Which is probably true, knowing him. Then again…he is our leader, so it stands to reason that he would know. He really is a great leader- determined, strong, powerful, cunning…he's everything I'd like to be. Kunzite, my darling, you know better than anyone that I'd jump at the chance to be the leader, but if it can't be me, then I'm glad it's you…

'Cause I only have one second 

_This minute today_

_I can't press rewind and turn it back and call it now_

_And so this moment I just have to sing out loud_

_And say I love, I like and breathe in now_

_And say I love, I live and breathe in now…_

I can still remember the first time we kissed…We were at a party of some description, and he asked me to come for a walk with him because he wanted to show me something. We walked for what seemed like hours- I was starting to get annoyed, because I had an inkling that he was playing some sneaky little game- then we left the palace, and walked straight into the most breathtakingly beautiful garden I'd ever seen. There are no words to describe this place- it was _perfect._ He lead me to a hill underneath a willow tree, and there, spread out before us, was an absolutely stunning view- a tapestry of green fields, golden wheat, and the loveliest sunset I'd ever seen. We sat down under the tree, then he said:

'Have you ever experienced a perfect moment in time? When time seemed to stop- and you could almost _live _in that moment?'

I started to answer, and he put his finger to my lips. Then I saw it- a shower of petals, softly raining down on us, each petal falling in slow motion, like a film which has been slowed down.

'How are you doing this?!', I asked him.

'No more questions', he replied, then he reached over, put his arms around my waist, and kissed me, in one of the most truly magical moments of my life.

I move on holding on to what I've learned 

_It's time to let go of the notion that the whole world's against me_

_Break free of shackles that formed young_

_Time free in now_

_Now I know it's not all up to me_

_I can count on another_

_So move on lighter and be free…_

I'm indebted to Kunzite in so many ways. He taught me everything I know, about leadership and power- and about love and letting go. He taught me that not everyone's out to get me, that I can rely on other people. That was what caused so many problems for me at first- I never knew who I could trust, I always thought that they were just waiting for a chance to stab me in the back. It didn't really help me to make friends, either- I know Nephrite was particularly offended, being the socialite he is. I know now that he's not such a bad guy, but it'll take a long time for us to undo the damage caused by our actions. Someday we'll do it, though, someday we'll learn to be free…

I believe in for today 

_I just want to know that you're okay _

_'Cause I believe in breathing just for today_

_I just want to know that you're okay…_

How does he do it? How does he wake up every morning and just live his life one day at a time? All of us have so many millstones hanging around our necks, but you'd never know it from looking at Kunzite! He's so…calm. Calm and collected- I just can't imagine him losing his temper, yelling and screaming and all that. I've never even seen him cry…I've seen him laugh, though. I've seen and heard that many times- a wonderful sound, full of love and joy…

'Cause I only have one second 

_This minute today_

_I can't press rewind and turn it back and call it now_

_And so this moment I just have to sing out loud_

_And say I love, I like and breathe in now_

_And say I love, I live and breathe in now…_

For a long time now, my goal has been to make Kunzite laugh and smile as much as possible. I want him to love me, and to be proud of me…One time when I think I really achieved that goal was at the talent show, all those years ago…I was singing a song I'd written myself, and I was so nervous, standing up there in front of everyone- but then I started singing, and I saw this look of enthralled happiness come over his face. I stopped being nervous then, because I knew that he was there, and that I was making him happy. How did that song go again…? Oh yes: _'And so this moment I just have to sing out loud…And say I love, I like and breathe in now…And say I love, I live and breathe in now…'_


End file.
